


Snake's Dilemma

by Net_Foyet



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Net_Foyet/pseuds/Net_Foyet
Summary: Snake was on another assassination assignment, should be easy. Except Snake is being hunted. When he's captured, he thinks his life over, but his captor has a different plan in mind.





	

Covert operative, Solid Snake slunk in the dark forest outside the targeted area. Dressed in his cargo and camouflage outfit, it would be impossible for enemies to see him. On another mission for execution, Snake had nothing in his way to eliminate the intended target.  
Or so he thought.

High above Snake’s hiding spot; a figure clad was in the darkest green, unnoticeable. With a hood over the head and a mask covering his nose and mouth, it was impossible to discern who wore the cold, icy blue irises that studied the covert operative.

This secret agent was sent, not to kill Snake, but to prevent him from accomplishing his own mission. The agent was ordered to stop Snake by any means necessary and if there was one thing this agent knew what to do, seducing was his forte.

With a tight rope attached to his waist, the agent pulled out a hilt without its blade and waited for the right moment.

Snake pulled out his thermal imaging binoculars and watched a concrete wall that was more than twenty yards away. A few leaves rustled and fell near him except the wind was still. Disturbed, Snake looked up to see what caused this strange anomaly, only it was too late.  
A dark shadow fell on top of him and everything went dark.

Slowly, Snake opened his brown and grey eyes; pain struck the back of his head as he tried to regain his hazy focus. Once he could see clearly, he tried to rub his head except his arms were tied behind him. Struggling to free himself, Snake only realized a tall dark figure before him. Beside the icy blue eyes glaring down upon him, a clear, hard, bulge was prominent in Snake’s point of view.  
“My, my Snake, you sure can snore,” the man crossed his arms as he gazed down upon the bound man, like an eagle stalking his prey, “I wonder how many people would kill to see you like this, the great sneak, Solid Snake bound with no box to hide under.”

“Who are you?” Snake writhed against his binds, but it was no use.

“I guess you are a man of few words,” the agent knelt; his gloved fingers lined the zipper over Snake’s hardening member.

He watched with delight as Snake tensed up, his breath quickening while his cheeks flushed a deep red. Even though he heard small utterances of Snake protesting, his body clearly said otherwise. “How long has it been, Snake? A couple months? Maybe a few years?”

It had been a very long time since Snake felt any arousal. Really, since he felt any excitement like this. He tried not to enjoy this, but the crawling feeling in his neck and spine urged him to have more.

“What’s wrong, David?” the mysterious agent asked as he removed his gloves, “Are you too feeling the heat of betrayal?”

“How could you know my name?” Snake demanded, although he looked as if he had been slapped.  
“Oh I know a lot more than that.” The agent was close to him, his hand massaging Snake’s bulge as his masked lips trailed down his neck with hot breaths. “You have an I.Q. of 180, you are fluent in six languages, you were a loner most of your life and never let anybody in.”  
He unzipped Snake’s jeans to reveal his hard, pulsing shaft. “You believe in true love, but only violence can conquer.” The agent slowly stroked David, feeling the shudder overtake him, “Your death list is quite extraordinary, over five hundred lives, taken by your hand. Well, we just have to do something to make up for those lost times when you could be enjoying the supple flesh of a woman. Of course, it is too late to take a woman when I can just take you. And since no one knows you are here, I can have you as long as I want.”

Steadily, the agent stroked David from the base to his tip, a few juices slid down, lubricating his shaft. “I’ve always wondered what you would taste like.” The agent removed his mask; the young, handsome face of this unknown man stunned David, his pale pink lips clashed perfectly with his lightly tanned skin small strands of dark blond hair fell past his eyes. His tongue just barely touched the tip of David when he released a loud moan; he bit his lip to prevent any more sounds of pleasure. Too long, it had been too long… David thought to himself as the man took the soft tip in his mouth.

“Moan all you want, Snake, we are all alone here, and I want to hear you scream.” A sneer crossed the man as he sucked and stroked David faster. With no other choice, Snake cried out in absolute pleasure, his rigid form begged for more. He knew he wouldn’t last long like this but it was so good.

“So, you like this perfect torture?” the man sneered as his mouth slid down, licking every part of David’s hard organ, a drop of precum slipping past the corner of his lip. “You are absolutely delicious, David.”

“No…” David lied, but his own smooth, hard sex betrayed him. “Who… are… you?” he breathed.  
“I’m the one interrogating, not the other way around my sweet victim.” The agent said as he punished David by slightly squeezing his wet sacs.

A louder moan escaped David’s lips, “I just want to know what to call out!” he groaned honestly, no one ever made him feel so excited before.

“Well then,” the agent’s grin broadened, “Call me Nathan, the Snake Hunter.” He sucked his prey deeply, roughly; David could not help but love this feeling. It excited him to breaking point, his whole body seized up and he grunted and growled as he came in Nathan’s mouth.

“Yum.” Nathan swallowed every drop, taking in the scent of it. It was like an aphrodisiac, and he needed more. “I’m not done with you yet. I am going to enjoy every bit of you.” 

He completely stripped David, spread his legs and fingered his ass teasingly as the agent licked his outstretched neck. The agent stood up and rubbed his throbbing cock against David’s parched lips. Even though he protested, the bound man loved this humility, the warm shaft felt wonderful as his lips caressed Nathan’s tip.

“Suck my cock.” the Snake Hunter ordered.

“Yes, Sir…” Without waiting, David licked the welcoming pleasure. Slowly, from the hilt to his tip, David licked every inch of Nathan’s throbbing member until it was soaked and well lubricated.  
Nathan groaned, from all the men who pleasured him, no one’s tongue felt better than this one. Despite David’s lack of sexual activity, he was very experienced with his assailant’s cock, it was exhilarating, and Nathan felt that if he let David continue, then the torture would be over too soon.  
David soon was sucking Nathan’s cock intensely, his own cock twitched with every thrust, getting stiff again. Nathan pulled out before he had a chance to release.

This was no longer about the assignment Nathan knew he wanted David for his own. His operation could screw itself, as long as Nathan screwed only David whenever and wherever he wanted to.

Ripping apart the Snake’s clothing, the Hunter gazed upon his nude prize; a soft growl escaped his lips as David’s cheeks flushed a deep color. He turned away, afraid to admit that he was enjoying this

“Take me, Snake Hunter.” Snake begged like a whore, aching to feel every inch of Nathan plunging into him. “Please fuck me.” He spread his legs, revealing his bare thighs, more than ready for the pain and pleasure.

Nathan pulled out a small bottle of lube and worked David’s hole, priming it and making sure he was loose. “What a tight ass, I am going to enjoy fucking you, David.”

He grinned, rubbing, massaging, and loosening him.When he felt David was ready and willing, he knelt in front of him and positioned himself so his uncut tip pressed against the tight ass. He loved dominating men, and this one was a true treat he longed to have.

Steadily prodding him, the head of his cock slipped in. David let out a cry of pain, his thighs strained tightly, feeling the initial sting as he stretched out.

With his hands on either side of him, Nathan’s lips pressed against David’s. “You need to relax for me. We have all the time in the world, David.”

His mouth grazing David’s neck, licking and sucking, doing anything to help him relax, Nathan delved deeper into the tight hole until his hips hit the warm, inner thighs.

Ecstasy coursed through David as Nathan hit his prostate; all pain melted away, replaced with sheer pleasure. Groaning, spreading his legs further, David whispered. “Move… need you to move.”  
Grinning that the sub had been ensnared, Nathan moved slowly, making sure David felt every single inch of him as he pulled out until it was just his head. Panting, sneering, Nathan thrust in fast this time. David arched his back and the former could see beads of sweat forming. “Oh,” Nathan breathed. “So tight, I’m gonna make sure you still feel me in the morning.”

Falling into a steady rhythm now that David was opening up to him, Nathan alternated between quick, short thrusts and deep, slow fucks. His hands fondled David’s chest and hard nipples, pinching them and massaging them. He relished the noises Solid Snake made and wanted to hear more.

He was just about to pull out and flip him on his stomach, when David, moaning uncontrollably, pleaded. “Nathan… Untie me.”

“So you can run…?” Nathan pressed hard against him, to punish him, “Not a chance.”

“I don’t want to run. I want to feel you, to taste you. I want to kiss you.”

No one had ever said those words to Nathan before, this was the first time, and he was at a loss for words.

Picking up speed, Nathan thrust harder into David, their groans fused loudly together as they were joined and connected at their hips.

Each thrust felt like an electric surge, like lightning striking metal. Nathan felt his heart pace faster and faster. However, he had to slow down. While grinding David deeply, Nathan fumbled trying to untie the restricting binds; they were so close that the tips of the noses barely touched. Both were rosy cheeked, their breath hot, their flesh moist with sweat. Once David was loose, he grabbed Nathan’s broad shoulders, pulled him close and kissed him deeply, passionately. Nathan didn’t know how dry his throat was, until David’s tongue penetrated his lips. While their tongues explored each other, Nathan’s hands grabbed David’s tight, hot ass and steadily pounded into the tight flesh he craved, into his captive.

Captive? Nathan thought to himself as David’s groaning excited the former even more. No, Snake, David is no longer my captive. He is my lover. The only one I ever want.

While David’s strong hands grabbed and caressed Nathan’s arched back, Nathan’s own hot hands slid up to David’s waist.

“Nathan…” David repeated breathlessly. “Please, fuck me harder…”

“David, I’m gonna…” Nathan could not say anymore, his arms snaked underneath David’s legs to get a closer angle as he pounded harder into the Snake “David…”

David held Nathan’s waist and the back of his neck as he kissed him passionately. “Own me, Nathan, make me yours.”

He could not hold back, “Ah…!” Nathan cried out as he thrust one last time before cumming and filling his hole until his sperm was leaking.

This was their ultimate pleasure, and contract.

Staying inside, Nathan was just about to collapse on David’s chest, but the Snake had different plans. Swiftly, David grabbed the rope, pushed Nathan’s shaft out, ignoring the empty feeling as his sticky fluids ran down his inner thighs, and bound his hands in front of him.

Nathan felt a twinge of pain and not from when David pushed him up against a tree. There was a fleeting moment when the Snake Hunter thought the Solid Snake would leave him. Especially after the heated love making. But that disappeared as David leant on Nathan’s shuddering back. His thumb stroked Nathan’s chest, up his neck, to his lips, while David’s other hand took both of their shafts in his hand, and stroked them together; David’s sex was harder than ever.

“Look at you.” David growled, his gaze was filled with unsatiated. “You know how to dominate, I’ll give you that. But, you love being a bottom bitch.”

He turned him so his chest was pressed against the tree. Licking his spine to his neck, David spread Nathan’s tanned cheeks, and prodded his assailant’s ass.

“Ah…” Nathan softly moaned. He had never been taken; it was always he who was dominating; always him who took his victim and made them the subordinate.

David seemed to register this, with a heavy breath; he teased the bound man by whispering like a snake in his ear, “So, this is your first time? Well then, looks like the hunter has become the hunted.” He fondled Nathan’s clean-shaven ass, found the bottle of lube and stroked his cock before pressing against him. David took his time, careful not to lose control, careful not to hurt Nathan too much, but enough to make him feel it.

Nathan groaned and arched his back in pleasure as he felt David’s hard shaft penetrate the one place he protected, until now.

David’s breathing grew hoarse as he pushed further, “So,” he gave a short huff of laughter, “This is what you feel like,” David pulled Nathan up so his neck and ear was right against his lips, “I could get used to this, Snake Hunter. Oh, you are so tight around my cock.”

Laughing shakily, Nathan said, “Anything’s tight to that dick.”

Steadily, David swayed back and forth inside Nathan, it was better than either of them imagined. He kept a slow pace, wanting to enjoy this moment, and also torment the hunter. Snake wanted to make him beg.  
He got his wish.

“Fuck me David,” Nathan was nearly in tears with pleasure as he beseeches him. “Please, fuck me hard. Take my tight ass and ram me with that thick cock of yours.”

David thrust in him slowly and deeply, unsure whether Nathan was ready, “It’s gonna hurt, Nathan.”  
“Please… Pain is exhilarating with pleasure. I need it to be you, David.” Nathan cocked his head to kiss David.

With a grab on his neck, Solid Snake infiltrated Snake Hunter’s lips as the former pulsated roughly in his subordinate. “Oh Nathan, I love hearing you utter my name.”

They cried out through sparse breaths from kissing. Snake pushed on the Hunter’s back down to the ground, where he was on all fours. Lifting his leg, David pulled on tufts of Nathan’s hair and forced all of himself in. They could not stop, however David felt himself getting close. Wanting to force himself faster, David picked up speed, he didn’t want this to end as he banged the welcome man before him. His sight dimmed as he went as fast as he could until he was up to his hilt in Nathan. The latter yelped as David smacked his ass cheek until it was red. His cock was hard again, he wanted to touch it but couldn’t.

“You’ll have trouble sitting tomorrow, Nathan. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Oh, come on, big man.” Nathan egged him on. “I want to see you try.”

The hunter was grasping as anything he could, so overcome with the wonderful gut-wrenching feeling as David’s cock hit his prostate with every deep stab. David wrapped an arm around, taking Nathan’s dick in his hand, fisting him in perfect rhythm as he fucked him senseless. 

David roared like a beast as he bared down, biting Nathan’s shoulder deeply. His swelled, thighs tightened and he repeatedly emptying his balls in the tight hole. Shuddering, feeling the jerk of his cock as he felt the last drop, David turned Nathan over, still staying inside him and together they fell to the ground floor, exhausted yet satisfied.

“Never leave me?” Nathan asked, “I can’t bear to think of anyone else, not now that I have you.”  
David grinned, cupped Nathan’s cheek in his hands and kissed him, “After this ecstasy? You are mine.” He growled.

Nathan was relieved to hear those words, and when they got home, the Snake Hunter would show the Solid Snake all of his own pleasurable equipment, and maybe, once in a while, he would let Snake ravage his ass to his heart’s content.


End file.
